Lapislázuli
by TemporaryInsanity6
Summary: La vida me ha derrotado. He sufrido por muchas razones y entre ellas destaca tu ausencia. Al final del camino me he dado cuenta de lo que ya sabía, de que sin la luz de tus ojos todo pierde sentido.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**23 de diciembre del 2016**

_Querido y estúpido diario:_

_Estoy en el avión, de camino a casa. Sí, mi casa, mi hogar._

_Sé que fui yo la que decidió encerrarse en sí misma, la que decidió apartarse del mundo. Soy yo la razón por la que mis pies no han pisado su hogar en lo que ya son cuatro años. Cuatro largos y míseros años hace ya de aquella noticia que sacudió mi vida._

_Nada ni nadie tiene la culpa excepto yo y mis decisiones. Asumo ser la responsable de la vida que llevo y te puedo asegurar que no me arrepiento de nada. Volvería a hacerlo, tú bien lo sabes. No quería ser un estorbo, ¿vale? Y ahora lo sé, ahora lo admito._

_He leído miles de finales felices, pero no he experimentado ninguno. ¿Existen realmente esos finales? Estoy casi segura de que no existen, aunque a veces me gusta pensar que todavía no ha llegado el mío. Tal vez soy yo la que opone resistencia a la presencia de la felicidad en mi vida, quién sabe._

_Creo que nunca me he sentido tan vacía, nunca he experimentado la tristeza con la magnitud con la que lo hago ahora mismo. Ni siquiera puedo contar con el alivio de las lágrimas, las he agotado todas. Me ha tocado despedirme de muchas personas, pero creo que este es el adiós más duro que puedo decir. ¿Por qué él? Es algo que no entiendo, que jamás entenderé._

_Quizás este viaje sume otro fallo más en mi lista de errores, quizás no. Lo único que tengo claro es que jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, eso lo puedo asegurar._

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo del pasado, de los reencuentros, de todo lo que dejé atrás. Me aterroriza la razón de mi regreso, creo que no soy consciente del impacto que realmente representa esta pérdida._

_Veintitrés horas hace que no duermo y no porque no esté cansada, me siento exhausta. Aunque, si digo la verdad, hace cuatro años que no duermo como me gustaría, hace cuatro años que el agotamiento se instauró en mi cuerpo. Muchas noches me despierto con una sensación de opresión en el pecho y me siento idiota por seguir así después de tanto tiempo. Esas noches cierro los ojos y pienso en ella. El simple recuerdo de sus ojos me calma. Pero hay días peores, días en los que recuerdo las lágrimas que brotaron de esos ojos por mi culpa. Entonces son mis lágrimas las que caen sin una posible resistencia y lloro, lloro como jamás lo he hecho hasta que me duermo._

_Debo irme, el avión va a aterrizar._

_Adiós odiado confidente…_

S.L

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿A alguien le interesa que continúe con esta pequeña historia? Sé que solo es un prólogo y es bastante corto, pero pronto subiré el primer capítulo.**

**Por cierto, si por aquí hay algún lector de mis otras dos historias me gustaría deciros que lo siento mucho. No he dejado de lado las historias, es más, tengo varios capítulos escritos. El problema está en que no se encuentran en mi ordenador y estoy esperando a recuperar los documentos que se quedaron en el ordenador de mi hermana. En serio, lo siento mucho. Os aseguro que pronto actualizaré, a ver si este fin de semana puedo recuperar todos mis escritos.**

**Así que nada, espero vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Un besazo!**


	2. DICIEMBRE DE 2016: Malas noticias

**CAPITULO 1: "MALAS NOTICIAS"**

**DICIEMBRE DE 2016**

Gotas de agua caían en mi rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron en seguida, acostumbrados a la cálida temperatura de la noche y extrañados ante la repentina presencia de humedad en mi cara. Las gotas de agua, restos de los copos de nieve que caían sobre Nueva York, descendían por las ya incontables grietas presentes en el techo de mi habitación. El hecho de comprarme aquel ático me pareció atractivo en un principio. Ahora, en su mal estado, su compra me parecía una de las peores decisiones que había tomado en mi vida.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí alzarme de la cama y, arrastrando mis pies hasta llegar a la cocina, cogí un cubo. Lo situé encima de la cama, en el lugar adecuado para recoger las gotas de agua que descendían del techo. Era una solución algo primitiva, pero una solución al fin y al cabo.

Mientras me duchaba el agua caliente dejó de funcionar demasiado pronto y, como todos los días, me vi obligada a soportar la corriente de agua fría que salía a borbotones del grifo descolocado de mi ducha. Froté rápidamente mi cuerpo con toallas, tratando de borrar los restos de agua y el frio que había invadido mi ser.

Con el sonido de fondo del choque de mis dientes provocado por el frio, comencé a vestirme, intentando mentalizarme de que la poca ropa desgastada que quedaba en mi posesión sería suficiente para resguardarme del frio que invadía Nueva York en invierno.

El reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaba las 07:35, me quedaba el tiempo justo para llegar puntual al trabajo. Con el ritmo frenético de mis pies rozando el suelo uno tras otro, descendía rápidamente por las escaleras de mi edificio mientras me ponía mi antigua chaqueta vaquera, sin querer reparar en los múltiples recuerdos que me traía esa vieja y desgastada vestimenta. Mis pies toparon con una pequeña dificultad a su paso en cuanto logré llegar al exterior: la nieve. En un intento de lograr regular mi temperatura corporal al salir al exterior, rodeé mi cuerpo entre mis propios brazos. La nieve empapaba poco a poco mis vaqueros y de mis zapatillas ya empezaba a chorrear agua.

«¡Maldito tiempo!» Ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba por mi cabeza todos y cada uno de los días de invierno de mi existencia. Odiaba la nieve y el frio. Para ser más exactos, odiaba el invierno siempre que me tocara soportarlo en su ausencia, sin lograr refugiarme en su calor. Pero bueno, eso es una historia para otro momento.

Suspiré aliviada en cuanto llegué al bar, disfrutando momentáneamente de la calidez que brindaba la calefacción del lugar. Sin más demora y agradecida por poder desprenderme de mi ropa empapada, me enfundé en mi atuendo de trabajo, ya acostumbrada a la incomodidad que me producía el hecho de ponerme una falda demasiado corta para entregar y recoger todos y cada uno de los pedidos de los clientes. Clientes que en más de una ocasión acostumbraban a ser desagradables, cosa que siempre me había incomodado más que la carencia de tela en las prendas que componían mi uniforme.

**- ¡Buenos días Santana! Abrimos en cuatro minutos – **informó Glenn, mi jefe, mientras se deshacía de las barras de hierro que mantenían la puerta de entrada cerrada – **Y ahí estamos, las ocho. Otro día más de trabajo –**

Glenn era un tipo simpático y bonachón. Sentía que le debía mucho, fue la única persona capaz de brindarme una oportunidad para lograr sostener mi vida cuando llegué a la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Es cierto que mi salario no era abundante y a duras penas conseguía distribuirme el dinero a lo largo del mes, pero estaba agradecida por ello. ¿Menos es nada, no?

Alan, uno de nuestros más habituales clientes, acababa de atravesar la puerta. Ahí estaba, la primera mirada lasciva del día y mi jornada laboral no había a penas empezado. Alan parecía un tipo simpático, digo parecía porque era realmente desagradable. En sus palabras era moderado, incluso parecía un chico educado y algo vergonzoso. Pero sus acciones decían todo lo contrario. Sus ojos siempre reparaban en todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo que ese uniforme dejaba a la vista. Eran innumerables las veces que había hecho llegar mis quejas del uniforme impuesto por el antiguo dueño del bar, pero Glenn me respondía apenado que no podía hacer nada, la situación económica del bar no era lo suficientemente estable como para hacer frente a un gasto de ese calibre. El pobre hombre incluso iba llenando día tras día un bote de monedas con el objetivo de lograr comprar nuevos uniformes.

**- Buenos días. Ponme un café solo por favor –**

Palabras educadas, comportamiento inadecuado. Sus ojos descendían por mi escote, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona de mi cuerpo donde mi piel hacia contacto con la camisa, provocando una desagradable sensación de repulsión en lo más profundo de mi estómago.

**- En seguida – **contesté.

Había cambiado, era completamente distinta. Años atrás, concretamente cuatro, le habría atacado con mis palabras e incluso podría haber llegado a agredirlo físicamente. Era una chica sin tapujos a la hora de decir todo lo que pensaba, no dejaba que nadie me pisoteara y aun menos permitía que no me respetaran o que acabaran humillándome. Tenía un carácter fuerte y era capaz de enfrentarme al más duro de los enemigos. Ahora ya no, había perdido toda esa fuerza que tenía y me veía incapaz de volver a recuperarla. La vida me había cambiado, me había derrotado.

Me tragué mis palabras ya acostumbrada a no reclamar al mundo y me dispuse a manosear la vieja cafetera. Mientras añadía la cantidad adecuada de café podía sentir la mirada de Alan recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía observada y no me gustaba. De repente escuché un golpe, una mano que hacia contacto con alguna zona corporal regalando un pequeño tortazo. Ya con el café preparado entre mis manos me interesé por lo ocurrido.

**- ¿Sabes qué? He visto hombres más disimulados que tú. ¿Me harías el favor de dejar de pervertir en Santana, por favor? No creo que se sienta cómoda, yo no lo estaría –**

Ante este reproche, Alan se bebió su café de un trago, deseando salir lo antes posible del local. Cuando ya intentaba abrir la puerta, la voz de la persona que le había proporcionado el tortazo volvió a hacerse sonar.

**- Espera hombre, no te vayas tan rápido. Escúchame atentamente por favor. De ahora en adelante quiero que te comportes de la forma más respetuosa posible frente a Santana, ¿queda claro? Nada de miradas lascivas, la chica no es un trozo de carne. Y ahora eres libre de irte, ¡que tengas un buen día! –**

Dichas estas palabras,Alan salió de la cafetería cabizbajo, sin articular palabra alguna y con la vergüenza presente en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que una persona que no fuera yo me defendía. Fue un acto que me hizo sentir bien, como hacía tiempo que no me sentía.

**- Mucho mejor ahora. ¡Buenos días preciosa! Te pediría lo mismo de siempre, pero creo que es demasiado pronto para ingerir vodka con lima. Ponme un café con leche por favor –**

Era realmente extraño ver a Lena en el local a las ocho de la mañana un jueves. Acostumbraba a venir los martes, miércoles y viernes, días en los que me tocaba cerrar después del turno de tarde. Llegaba a las once de la noche, una hora justa antes de echar el cierre. Pedía su vodka con lima, conversaba conmigo mientras yo recogía y finalmente, aun después de largas protestas por mi parte, me acompañaba hasta casa. Una rutina que ya hacia cinco meses y medio que llevábamos a cabo, una costumbre que me había hecho acercarme mucho a ella.

Lena me recordaba a mi pasado. No sabía a que atribuir ese recuerdo, podría ser la fugaz semblanza de ese carácter fuerte que una vez dominaba mi cuerpo, o esa cabellera rubia acompañada de unos ojos del azul equivocado, o bien su pedido habitual, esa lima que me incitaba a recordar mi hogar.

**- Gracias, de verdad – **le dije realmente agradecida por el hecho de haberme defendido.

**- No hay por qué darlas. Deduzco que ese es el idiota de Alan del que me has hablado más de una vez. Realmente espero que no te vuelva a molestar, es bastante desagradable –**

**- Así es. Muchas gracias, en serio. Bueno, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este a estas horas de la mañana? – **pregunté mientras me disponía a preparar su café.

**- Trabajo. Tenía una reunión demasiado pronto y ha acabado hace unos minutos. Hoy me tocaba madrugar y la verdad es que ya no puedo con mi alma, necesito café en mi sistema. Así que aquí estoy, reponiendo fuerzas – **contestó mientras daba un sorbo a su café recién preparado **– Mucho mejor –**

**- ¿Tenias que madrugar y aun así anoche insististe en acompañarme a casa? ¡Lena! –**

Odiaba que me acompañara a casa. Bueno, no lo odiaba exactamente, la verdad es que me agradaba su compañía, pero no me gustaba el hecho de que me acompañase a esas horas de la noche. Nueva York era una ciudad grande y digamos que mi barrio no era uno de los más seguros. Siempre que trabajaba de tardes se empeñaba en llevarme hasta casa al terminar mi turno y, después de dejarme en la misma puerta de mi edificio, la preocupación me comía por dentro y no desaparecía hasta que recibía un mensaje suyo diciéndome que había llegado sana y salva a su casa.

**- ¡Oh! No hay de qué preocuparse, nada que no se pueda arreglar con una siesta –**

**- No tienes remedio –**

**- No – **respondió con una gran sonrisa **– Ha sido un placer conversar contigo, como siempre, pero creo que ya es hora de volver al mundo laboral. ¡Nos vemos! –**

Lena apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre la barra del bar para poder acercarse a mí y dejó su habitual beso de despedida en mi mejilla. Mientras se alejaba de mi, la agarré del cuello de su camisa en un movimiento rápido, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío.

**- Duerme, por favor. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?**

**- ¿Me vas a besar? –** preguntó con un movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas.

**- Lena… -**

**- Que pena entonces. No hay beso, no hay siesta –**

**- Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? –**

**- Algo sospechaba, hay una camarera por aquí que acostumbra a decírmelo casi a diario –**

**- Por algo será –**

**- Eres cruel, muy cruel –**

Mi beso la tomó por sorpresa. Fue un beso inofensivo, amistoso, pero un besó que se había acercado demasiado a la comisura de sus labios. Temía que sacara a relucir algo erróneo de ese beso. Tanto ella como yo éramos homosexuales, nos gustaban las chicas. En más de una ocasión Lena se me había insinuado e incluso me había dejado claro que le gustaba. Pero yo no sucumbía a sus encantos, no podía, no estaba preparada. Ella lo entendía y respetaba, pero, como bien me había dicho, no perdía nada en intentarlo.

**- Ahí lo tienes, tu beso –**

**- ¡Qué! No, yo lo quería un poco más a la izquierda, por esta zona concretamente – **dijo mientras señalaba sus labios.

**- Es una lástima no poder conseguir todo lo que uno quiere, ¿cierto? Ahora venga, a trabajar que yo tengo que hacer lo mismo –** la solté de la camisa, liberándola para irse. Recogí mi pequeña libreta, preparada para acercarme a la mesa donde acababa de sentarse una pareja.

**- Bueno, al menos lo he intentado –**

**- ¿Lena?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Duerme –**

**- Si mamá, lo haré. ¡Adiós preciosa! –**

**- Adiós –**

Cuando se fue, continué con mi trabajo. Clientes entraban, clientes salían, preparaba cafés las primeras horas y comidas durante las últimas, servía y recogía platos y así hasta la tres, mi hora de salida. Para entonces estaba agotada, no podía con mi alma. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa para poder acostarme un rato. Entonces lo recordé: ¡la cama! A sabiendas de que la nieve no había parado de caer durante todo el día estaba prácticamente segura de que de la grieta seguía cayendo agua. ¡Maldita sea!

**- Glenn, me voy. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –**

**- ¡Qué tengas un buen día Santana, adiós! – **gritó mi jefe desde la cocina donde se pasaba todas y cada una de las horas de trabajo, que no eran pocas. El hombre, aun siendo el jefe, se veía obligado a trabajar todos los días.

Salí del bar enfundada de nuevo en mi ropa. Seguía nevando y hacia un frio de muerte. Necesitaba acercarme a una ferretería para poder comprar yeso, pretendía arreglar las grietas yo misma para así poder ahorrar algo de dinero. Parecía que mi siesta tendría que esperar.

A mi paso observaba a la gente de mí alrededor. La mayoría llevaba sus auriculares puestos, absortos en el mundo de la música. Yo, por mi parte, solo escuchaba el sonido de la ciudad, había apartado la música de mi vida. Hacía un tiempo era mi pasión, ahora mi castigo. No escuchaba música desde aquel día, el día que se llevo mis ilusiones y alegrías.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Miré fijamente el número que me estaba llamando tratando de averiguar quién era, no lo conocía.

**- ¿Hola? –**

**- San –**

Conocía esa voz, la podría reconocer en cualquier lado. Me extrañaba su llamada. Era con la única persona del instituto con la que seguía en contacto y aun así hacía mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada la una de la otra. Todo por mi culpa, tenía la estúpida tendencia de resguardarme en mí misma y me había acostumbrado a la soledad. De repente algo encajó en mi mente. Si llamaba debía de pasar algo, podía sentirlo.

**- ¿Quinn? ¿Ha pasado algo? No me digas que… ¿Es Brittany? ¿Esta ella bien? –**

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mencionaba su nombre. Durante estos años había hablado una única vez sobre ella, aunque su recuerdo habitaba todos los días de mi vida en mi mente. No me gustaba hablar de ella, era el recuerdo que más apreciaba y lo quería guardar solo en mí, apreciarlo en el anonimato. Fue con Lena, solo con ella. Le expliqué nuestra historia en una de mis crisis, necesitando más que nunca ser escuchada y haciéndole comprender que no estaba preparada para iniciar algo más allá de la amistad con ella o con cualquier otra persona. Se lo conté todo, pero sin mencionar su nombre, como si el hecho de no pronunciarlo hiciera que nuestra separación doliera menos.

**- No, no es ella. Es… Dios Santana, lo siento tanto. Ni siquiera sé como contarte lo que ha ocurrido – **se le rompió la voz y podía escuchar sus lloros. Me temía lo peor – **Es… es tu hermano, Miguel ha tenido un accidente. Santana lo siento muchísimo –**

**- ¿Qué? – **no podía ser cierto, no podía serlo. Era una broma de mal gusto, tenía que ser eso **– Pero él está vivo, ¿verdad Quinn? Él lo está, tiene que estarlo – **las lágrimas descendían ya por mis mejillas, asimilando algo que todo mi ser trataba de ignorar.

- **Lo siento – **eran dos simples palabras, ocho letras que volvían a derrumbar mi mundo entero. No podía ser, él no **– Escúchame Santana, tienes que venir a Lima, debes volver. ¡Joder! Lo siento San, de verdad. Mañana es, mañana es… -**

**- No lo digas por favor – **mis palabras a duras penas se escucharon, el nudo de mi garganta y la tristeza me dificultaban hasta el habla.

**- Santana debes volver, necesitas hacerlo –**

**- Lo sé –**

Colgué la llamada, ya no podía más. Corrí, corrí como jamás lo había hecho. Sentía como mis piernas ardían del dolor por el ejercicio, un dolor que no podía llegar a compararse con lo que sentía en mis adentros. Sollozaba, mis lágrimas caían sin remedio alguno. Llegué a mi casa en minutos y lo primero que hice fue guardar ropa en una bolsa, sin reparar en lo que metía. Empecé a contar todo el dinero que me quedaba. No era el suficiente.

En un momento de desesperación decidí pedir ayuda. No me gustaba pedir dinero pero no tenía otra salida, así que llamé a la primera persona que se me pasó por la cabeza, la única que me podía ayudar en estos momentos.

**- ¡Hola otra vez preciosa!**

**- Lena –** contesté en un sollozo, dominada al completo por las lágrimas.

**- Un momento, ¿estás llorando Santana? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? –**

**- Lena necesito tu ayuda. Odio pedirte esto pero necesito dinero –**

**- ¿Santana, qué ha pasado? No hay problema, cuenta conmigo –**

**- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Necesito ir al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible –**

**- Me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa? –**

**- Te lo contaré todo en el camino. Necesito tu ayuda, ven por favor –**

**- Estoy de camino, no llores más preciosa –**

**- Gracias –**

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y bajé a la calle. Me senté en el portal de mi edificio para esperar a Lena, queriendo abandonar Nueva York lo antes posible. Solo pensaba en mi hermano, no quería pensar en el resto de cosas que me tocaba afrontar con mi regreso.

Creía haber sufrido la tristeza en sus límites más extremos, pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no era así. Mi hermano había muerto. ¿Por qué él? No se lo merecía, él no. No podía más, era demasiado doloroso.

Me quedé sentada en el portal unos veinte minutos a la espera de Lena. Lloraba, sollozaba, me faltaba hasta el aire. Fue entonces cuando entendí lo que realmente significaba el sentir que una parte de ti muere. Ese hueco que se instaura en tu corazón y que sientes que nunca más va a poder ser llenado, nunca.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, intentando refugiarme de mi tristeza. Era Lena, la reconocía por su olor.

**- Llévame al aeropuerto por favor, llévame – **le supliqué entre sollozos.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me arrastró hasta el coche. No perdió el tiempo, arrancó en seguida. Tampoco preguntó nada, sabía lo que me costaba hablar de mis sentimientos y lo respetaba. Podía ver su preocupación, estaba rígida, tensa. No hacía falta que me preguntara nada, sabía que se moría de ganas por saber lo que me pasaba, por intentar hacerme sentir mejor. Así que lo hice, se lo conté.

**- Es mi hermano. Él ha tenido un accidente, él ha… él ha… muerto –**

Comencé a llorar de nuevo, estaba rota. Cogió mi mano, intentando relajarme con sus caricias.

**- Lo siento preciosa, lo siento muchísimo –**

Ya no volvimos a hablar más, continuamos el viaje en silencio. Al llegar al aeropuerto Lena se ofreció en comprar el billete por mí y así lo hizo. Yo la esperé, completamente ida, exhausta por el sufrimiento. Volvió a aparecer a los pocos minutos con el billete en sus manos.

**- Aquí tienes el billete, el avión saldrá dentro de una hora. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame Santana, te lo pido por favor. No hace mucho que nos conocemos pero sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea, ¿cierto? – **asentí, lo sabia **– Vale. ¿Necesitas algo más? –**

**- Abrázame por favor, abrázame –**

Y eso hizo. Cerré los ojos, en sus brazos me sentía en una seguridad momentánea. Sabía que esa seguridad iba durar tan solo unos minutos, pero tan solo un minuto de sus brazos a mi alrededor me ayudó. Me centré en las caricias que me iba dejando en mi hombro, aparcando mis penas en un segundo plano, intentando olvidar mi sufrimiento, mi dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que Lena me había sostenido entre sus brazos durante un largo periodo de tiempo, el avión salía en veinte minutos.

**- Me pasaría el día así preciosa, pero tu avión sale pronto. Debes embarcar ya –**

Cogió mi bolsa y me abrazó por los hombros. Me guió hasta la puerta de embarque, debía irme.

**- Gracias Lena, de verdad. No sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, te debo una y bien grande –**

**- Mmmmm yo sigo pensando en ese beso, ya sabes –**

A muchos podría haberles resultado un comentado erróneo considerando la situación en la que me encontraba, pero yo no lo veía así. Es más, agradecía que Lena se comportara como siempre, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

**- Eres idiota. Ven aquí – **volví a abrazarla de nuevo, el ultimo abrazo antes de marcharme **– Te voy a echar de menos, ¿lo sabes, no? –**

**- Tenia mis sospechas – **suspiró **– Dios Santana, ¿qué haré yo ahora sin mi camarera preferirá? Te echaré de menos. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿vale? Y mándame un mensaje en cuanto aterrices por favor – **susurró en mi odio antes de romper nuestro abrazo.

**- Lo haré. Adiós rubia –**

**- Adiós preciosa –**

Le regalé una última sonrisa antes de dirigirme a la puerta de embarque. Me acomodé en mi asiento y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Quinn para informarle de mi llegada.

"_**Estoy en el avión, llegaré sobre las doce de la noche. S."**_

Con el mensaje enviado apagué mi teléfono. Necesitaba desconectar, me sentía completamente destruida por dentro. Ahora me atemorizaba más que nunca mi regreso pero, sobre todas las cosas, no podía copar con la tristeza de la pérdida de mi hermano. No podía, ni siquiera acababa de ser consciente de ello.

¿Cuántas cosas más iban a seguir ocurriéndome? ¿No había sufrido ya demasiado?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el juego de la vida seguía: yo perdía, ella ganaba. Lo peor de todo es que la historia se repetía una y otra vez, destruyéndome todas y cada una de las veces. Ya podía yo estar quieta, daba igual si feliz o triste, el mundo seguía dando vueltas y la tristeza seguía llamando a mi puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras alertas y ****reviews,**** se agradecen muchísimo, en serio.**

**Espero que el primer capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. **

**¡Qué tengáis un buen fin de semana! Muaks!**


End file.
